Change
by Azhy
Summary: Su Sakura estaría furiosa un momento. Luego se pondría insoportablemente sensible y seguidamente, como recompensa para él, se convertiría en una mujer apasionada y desinhibida. Sí, podría soportarlo.


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

El Uchiha caminaba por la aldea al lado de Suigetsu y Naruto. Los últimos dos platicaban de cosas banales y de vez en cuando reían alegremente.

Sasuke iba con la vista en frente, sin hacerles caso. La gente caminaba al lado de ellos sin darle la menor importancia a su presencia, con el tiempo los aldeanos habían dejado de temerle. Y después de que ayudase —junto a Hebi— en el ataque a Konoha por el líder de Akatsuki, fue recibido de nuevo en la aldea de la Hoja.

La gente tardó en adaptarse a su presencia en la aldea junto a su equipo. Todos habían cumplido un castigo que lo privó de misiones de altos rangos, dejándolo en la vergüenza de cumplir misiones asignadas a los gennin.

Pero, al final, todo había valido la pena. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su hogar, junto a la gente que lo quería. Alejado del rencor y la venganza. Se podría decir que en paz.

En la aldea se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, la atmósfera era armonía. La gente sonreía y le daban un aspecto pintoresco a la villa. Sí, estaba en paz.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha!

El morocho volteó encontrándose con una colérica chica de cabello rosa que se dirigía hacia él. Su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido y sus manos cerradas en puños. Tenía esa expresión en el rostro que te advierte de alejarte un par de metros de ella.

Sasuke suspiró. Últimamente ella se la pasaba molesta… con él.

Le dio alcance ignorando olímpicamente a sus acompañantes. Suigetsu y Naruto no se dieron por ofendidos, estaban confundidos por la actitud de la chica.

Se paró enfrente de él y fijo su iracunda mirada sobre la suya. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la miró con frialdad. Aquello no pareció desalentar a la kunoichi, mucho menos intimidarla. Esa era una de las cosas que Sasuke odiaba de su nueva madurez, ya no tenía el mismo efecto sobre ella.

Permanecieron minutos mirándose fijamente ante la vacilación de los shinobis.

Sakura frunció el ceño y de un momento a otro empezó a gritarle decenas de improperios al Uchiha, frente a la atónita mirada de Suigetsu, Naruto y de la aldea entera.

Entre la aglomeración de gente que se había arremolinado para ver el espectáculo que Sakura ofrecía, pudo distinguir la sonrisa burlona de Kakashi escondiéndose bajo su máscara.

Los dientes afilados del Hozuki sobresalían de su labio superior, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse. Naruto siendo más directo, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia; aún bajo las asesinas miradas verde y negra que recibía.

Sakura seguía gritándole en la cara un montón de reproches. Algunos ni siquiera tenían sentido para ella, pero estaba tan frustrada que necesitaba seguir reclamándole, aunque se tratara de cosas completamente absurdas. Los aldeanos empezaban a murmurar y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta del numerito que estaban haciendo.

Sakura enrojeció de puro enojo. ¡La estaba ignorando! ¡El muy desgraciado solo la estaba ignorando! Los gritos subieron de volumen y en un arranque de furia utilizó los puños para golpear su pecho.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos frustrado. Jamás admitiría que sus delicadas manos no eran tan delicadas como parecían. Maldijo a Tsunade, a ella y a su maldita enseñanza.

Naruto miró la escena sin poder retener la risa. Se doblaba tomándose el estomago para apaciguar un poco el dolor que le provocaba el esfuerzo y la falta de aire. Suigetsu trataba de ser más discreto cubriéndose la boca con la mano. La gente a su alrededor ya no se cohibía, cuchicheaban y se divertían de buena gana.

Un grupo de chicas había empezado a murmurar emocionadas sobre una posible ruptura de la pareja más extraña de Konoha. Aquello solo acrecentó el enojo de la chica de ojos verdes.

Los golpes aumentaron de magnitud para desgracia del Uchiha. Harto de la situación, tomó las manos de la Haruno entre las suyas para evitar que lo siguiera agrediendo.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente cohibida cuando notó la mirada de toda la gente sobre ella. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Agachó la cabeza para rehuir de sus miradas.

Se sentía tan avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer que deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. Por supuesto que las carcajadas de Naruto y los bisbiseos de los aldeanos no la ayudaban en nada.

Podía sentir sobre sí la mirada reprobatoria que Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo. De seguro estaba muy enojado con ella.

¿Y cómo no? Si lo único que sabía hacer era gritar y reclamarle. De seguro Sasuke–kun se buscaría una mujer que lo quisiera y lo entendiera, no alguien como ella. Y sobre todo, ¡alguien más bonita!

Sasuke–kun se iría con otra, más joven y bonita. Seguramente alguna de sus fangirls. Se iría, la botaría, la dejaría sola y desconsolada.

¡Sasuke–kun era tan malo!

Sasuke suspiró para calmarse y se preparó a enfrentar la situación. Ella le diría porque estaba tan molesta. Con él, como ya era costumbre.

—Sakura —pronunció su nombre sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Sakura —repitió mirándola.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Los hombros de la chica temblaban. Levantó su rostro por el mentón y se alarmó al ver que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas con descontrol.

—Eres malo Sasuke–kun.

Aquel débil murmullo fue suficiente para que la risa de Naruto se ahogara y las habladurías de los aldeanos pararan.

Un estremecedor sollozo emergió de sus pulmones al tiempo que cubría su rostro con las manos. Fue el turno de los espectadores de quedar estáticos. La Haruno Sakura que se viera tan colérica segundos antes ahora lucía tan frágil y delicada.

En ese momento Sasuke no tenía la menor idea de que hacer o que decir.

—¡Eres cruel! —gimoteó la Haruno—. ¡Eres tan malo conmigo!

Todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada acusadora al peli negro, incluido Naruto. ¿Tan malo era el Uchiha con ella?

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en la ceja. ¿Por qué todos lo miraban de esa forma? ¡Él era la victima! Debía para todo eso antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

Tomó a la bipolar chica por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La visón de su rostro empañado en lágrimas y su expresión de dolor le provocó una punzada en el pecho, similar a cuando te clavan un kunai. No le gustaba verla así, mucho menos por su causa.

La miró fijamente sin que se le ocurriese algo que decirle para tranquilizarla.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada con aprehensión. Sasuke la miraba preocupado, ¡era tan tierno! Él le decía tanto con aquella mirada. Cosas que jamás le había dicho en voz alta. Tantas promesas, tantas palabras, tantos sentimientos. Ella seguía absorto mientras Sasuke…simplemente la miraba.

—Eh… —carraspeó—. Sakura…

—¡Oh, Sasuke–kun! —exclamó llorando antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Enredó sus manos sobre su cuello y se paró de puntillas para besarlo con vehemencia. Varios pares de ojos se abrieron ante el repentino cambio de la Haruno por segunda ocasión.

Quien segundos antes llorara desconsoladamente por la causa del Uchiha, ahora lo besaba con pasión desmedida. Beso que, por la impresión, el Uchiha tardó en asimilar. Claro que una vez entendiendo la situación, no tardo en responder.

Algunas personas los miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas, otros se encontraban completamente sorprendidos. Las mujeres que con anterioridad festejaran el rompimiento de aquella pareja, ahora se lamentaban de su miseria.

Quizá Sasuke había olvidado donde estaba, pues el beso había adquirido excitación al paso de los segundos. Las manos del morocho estaban sobre la cintura de la chica acercándolo a él y su lengua hizo intromisión en la boca de Sakura haciéndola gemir ante la pudorosa mirada de los expectantes.

El contacto fue disminuyendo conforme sus pulmones pedían oxígeno. Se separaron lentamente ante la pasmada mirada de la gente alrededor.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de un leve color carmín y mantenía los ojos entrecerrados. La respiración del moreno era levemente agitada y su cabello estaba desordenado. Por un momento se sintieron en el cielo.

Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta al recordar que no se encontraba en el cielo, ni por lo menos en privado.

Volteó hacia todos lados encontrándose con la pícara mirada de algunos. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella y el color de su rostro empezó a competir con el de su cabello.

Lazó un pequeño gritillo antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos del morocho, quien nuevamente no entendía su actitud.

—¡Idiota! —vociferó ante la atónita mirada de todos, antes de abofetear a Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mano permaneció suspendida en el aire por unos segundos antes de salir huyendo de ahí completamente abochornada.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba levemente ladeado. El golpe no había sido tan fuerte, de hecho, solo un roce. Todo estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Una fuerte exhalación hizo eco. Una enérgica carcajada emergió de los pulmones de Naruto. Pronto fue secundada por los nuevos murmullos de todos los que habían observado aquella escena.

El Uchiha suspiró. Se había resignado —mínimamente—, a que así sería su vida los próximos meses.

Su Sakura estaría furiosa un momento. Luego se pondría insoportablemente sensible y seguidamente, como recompensa para él, se convertiría en una mujer apasionada y desinhibida.

Volteó la cabeza y se puso una mano sobre la mejilla afectada, mientras intentaba acallar la resonante risa de su amigo.

—¡Vaya cambios de humor, Teme! —se mofó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante el último comentario. Podría soportarlo.

El Uzumaki lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y unió los cabos sueltos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y levantó su puño en alto antes de que Sasuke saltara a un tejado y desapareciera de ahí. Sakura pagaría por aquella humillación.

—¡Teme! —exclamó enojado Naruto—. ¡Vuelve aquí y responde como hombre!

Sasuke sonrió egocéntrico. No le importaba tener que lidiar con esos cambios de humor por los próximos nueve meses.

Todo sea por el resurgimiento del Clan Uchiha.

* * *

Parte de mi borrador SαsuSαku/Edited.

_Reviews no jutsu! ;D_


End file.
